Lost and Found
by pamplemousse07
Summary: During a storm, Rapunzel loses something... special. Will she be able to find it before leaving for the kingdom?


**Hi there! So this is my second Tangled fic for the second time seeing the movie! I hope that you enjoy and please please please review! Reviews make me happy :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did. But I don't.**

"I still don't understand why we're doing this." Rapunzel glared at Eugene. He raised an eyebrow in response. "What?"

"Pascal wants to!" Rapunzel exclaimed. Eugene glanced at Pascal, who was smirking at him.

"We're going out in the rain because your frog-"

"-Chameleon-"

"-Wants too?" Rapunzel nodded.

"We're close enough to being in the rain anyway." She gestured to the tree above them. "And I want to, too." Eugene sighed.

"All right, Blondie, but I'm not going to have any-" Rapunzel grabbed his hand and pulled him out from under the tree. Eugene immediately shielded his head from the rain. "-Fun." Rapunzel was already dancing around with Pascal on top of her head. His tongue was sticking out, catching raindrops. Rapunzel, laughing, spun around to face Eugene, but when she saw his face, her smile fell.

"What's wrong?" Eugene grimaced.

"Well, I don't really like the rain."

"C'mon Eugene! It's just water." She pulled his hands off of his head and held them by his side.

"Ah…" Eugene winced in defeat. Rapunzel, watching him closely, released his hands.

"Better?"

"I suppose." Rapunzel grinned and held Pascal as she spun around. Eugene watched her and wondered how one person could have so much fun over something as simple as rain. She gestured for him to come and join her, and when he didn't, she went back to him.

"Eugene, why don't you-" BOOM! Rapunzel immediately latched on to Eugene's back. "What was that? I bet it's ruffians this time!" Eugene laughed.

"They can probably smell fear." Rapunzel didn't find it amusing.

"They're going to kill me!" BOOM! Rapunzel shrieked and gripped tighter onto Eugene.

"Blondie… it's thunder." Eugene looked back and saw that Pascal was also cowering from the thunder. "Guys, it's fine! It's just a storm." A flash of lightning bolted across the sky. Rapunzel snapped her head up.

"What was_ that?_ If only I had my frying pan…" Eugene managed to pry Rapunzel off of his back.

"It's thunder and lightning. Surely you've heard of them?" Rapunzel's wide eyes looked frightened. Eugene placed his hands on her shoulder. "It's not ruffians. Just a bit of-" BOOM! Rapunzel jumped. Eugene tried not to laugh, but when Rapunzel saw him, she laughed. She reached over her shoulder to grab Pascal, but ended up groping at the air. Her smile instantly turned to a frown.

"Pascal?" She spun around. "Pascal! Where are you?" She ran around searching for him, but it's rather hard to find a chameleon; especially during a storm.

"Rapunzel!" Eugene chased after her. "Rapunzel, wait until the storm is over. Then you-"

"NO!" She didn't stop looking. Eugene rubbed his temples. It was starting to rain harder, and he didn't want either of them to get sick.

"Pascal, where are you?" Rapunzel started to run past Eugene, but he stopped her. Even in the rain, he could tell she was crying.

"Rapunzel, stop. We need to get out of the rain."

"B-but… Pascal!"

"Rapunzel, he'll show up, it will be fine. He was just afraid of the thunder. Don't worry." Her lip began to quiver and she began to sob. She threw herself at Eugene, who was feeling very confused.

"_All this, for a frog?"_ He thought to himself. He glanced down at Rapunzel and sighed. He guided her to a tree and they were shielded from the rain. Rapunzel slouched against the tree and mumbled to herself. Eugene, uncertain about what to do, crouched down next to her.

"You okay?" Her head snapped up.

"I just lost my best friend. Of course I'm not okay." Eugene didn't want to make the situation any worse so he leaned back against the tree and willed himself to sleep.

* * *

The rain stopped. Only a few drops were still falling from the tree, and Eugene was asleep. Rapunzel crawled over to him and prodded his shoulder. He didn't stir. She stood up and looked around.

"Pascal?" She whispered, but heard nothing. She looked back at Eugene and sighed, before taking off into the forest. She didn't care that she was alone; she just needed to find Pascal.

* * *

Eugene snapped his eyes open. How could he be so stupid? Rapunzel was most likely out looking for Pascal… because he was sleeping.

"Rapunzel?" Eugene sat up, but didn't see her.

"_Uh oh,"_ He thought to himself, _"I hope she's okay… for the sake of the crown, I mean."_ He stood up and looked all around him, but didn't see her. He listened closely. Maybe he could hear her yelling for Pascal. He began to walk around, searching between the trees.

"Rapunzel?" Eugene sighed. "Blondie, where are you?" Just as he was about to run into the forest, he heard,

"Pascal!" He could tell Rapunzel was crying again. She continued to yell his name and Eugene followed her voice. It didn't take very long to find her; she was completely sobbing now. She was curled up in a ball on the grass and was whimpering Pascal's name.

"Rapunzel…" She sucked in a breath and looked up at Eugene.

"I was-all-alone-and-I…I'm sorry!" She cried. Eugene crouched down next to her and awkwardly patted her back. She seemed to calm at his touch, but she continued to cry into the ground. Eugene opened his mouth to suggest they head back, when he felt something cold and slimy in his ear. He let out a yelp and saw Pascal land on the ground.

"Pascal!" Rapunzel shouted. She leapt to her feet and picked him up. "Oh, Pascal, I thought I'd never see you again!" Eugene grimaced as he wiped his ear.

"Does he always have to do that?" Rapunzel looked at him and laughed, wiping her eyes. Pascal looked at Eugene, a look of innocence in his eyes. Eugene patted him on the head. Rapunzel smiled and placed Pascal on her shoulder.

"Today is shaping up to be the best birthday ever."

"Best birthday ever, huh?" Rapunzel nodded.

"_If_ we make it to the kingdom."

"If? If! Are you doubting my guiding skills? C'mon, Blondie, I'm only the best guide ever, right?" Rapunzel laughed again and nodded. "Well, we better get going then. Don't want to miss those lanterns, do we?" Rapunzel shook her head violently.

"Nope." She looked up at Eugene. "Thank you."

"For what?" Rapunzel thought.

"Nothing. _Everything._" Eugene chuckled.

"Well, you're welcome."

"Now, let's go so we can see the lanterns and you can get your satchel back." She walked past him. That caught Eugene off guard. He had completely forgotten about the crown. Did he even want it anymore? That's what all this was for anyway… but now, he didn't know. It seemed like such a stupid thing now. The crown didn't matter. He just had to get Rapunzel to the kingdom to make this her best birthday ever.

"You coming?" Rapunzel called over her shoulder.

"Right behind you, Blondie."


End file.
